Bésame
by MoniBolis
Summary: Historia sobrenatural: House viaja hacia atrás por el tiempo sin control. La unica manera de salvarse es recibiendo un beso de Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

Inspirado (por no decir que me robe la idea) en el episodio 9 de Mikami la Cazafantasmas: "Bésame"

* * *

"Debió besarla" la mujer de grises y largos cabellos y extraña vestimenta le dijo a House, éste entraba al cuarto de consulta numero 2 de la clínica.

"No se de que me habla, ni me importa" House se sentó en el banquillo y hojeo el expediente.

"La doctora con la que hablaba, debió besarla" la mujer le sonrió. "No se tienen muchas oportunidades en la vida, debe aprovecharlas" La mujer hizo señales con las manos en el aire

"De todas las locas en el mundo, me tocó la que da discursos motivacionales" House se levantó.

"Trato de hacerle un favor doctor…" la mujer contestó.

"Y yo le haré un favor a usted, en el tercer piso esta el departamento de psiquiatría, dígales que yo la mande, 2 locos más y me regalan un sándwich" House abrió la puerta y se salio.

"¡hey tu! " House alcanzó a un joven doctor "la mujer en el cuarto 2, tiene un resfriado" le lanzó el expediente.

"¿Quieres que yo la atienda?" el joven pregunto confundido.

"Eres doctor o ¿no?" House se fue de la clínica.

* * *

House se despertó en su oficina. No recordaba como llegó ahí. Se trago un vicodin.

"House, si no tienes nada que hacer, hay mucho trabajo en la clínica" Cuddy estaba en la puerta.

"Soy un diagnosticador de renombre mundial, y me tienes revisando salpullidos" House se quejó.

Cuddy no reclamo. "Si no estas de humor; esta bien"

"¿En serio?" House se sorprendió.

"¡No! Te espero allá abajo en 10 minutos" Cuddy dio media vuelta y se marchó.

En ese momento House tuvo la sensación de que esto ya había pasado.

* * *

House entró a la clínica sin el más mínimo deseo de trabajar. Vio a Cuddy revisando unos expedientes y se acerco para molestarla.

"Ahora no House" Cuddy dijo sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

"No, sabes lo que te iba a decir" Cuddy por fin volteo a verlo. House noto que su mirada estaba triste. _¿Qué paso entre mi oficina y la clínica? _House pensó "¿Estás bien?"

"Si" Cuddy tomo un expediente "Cuarto 2" se lo dio a House.

"Algo pasó" House se acerco a ella, lo suficiente como para besarla "Algo malo"

"House yo…"

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que las enfermeras y pacientes los miraban con atención. Cuddy dio un paso para atrás. "Cuarto 2, Dr. House"

House se quedo parado, estaba confundido. _Juraría que esto ya paso_, _si es así en el cuarto 2…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Le dije que debió besarla, tuvo la oportunidad y otra vez la dejo ir." La misma mujer de cabellos grises estaba en el cuarto.

"¿Qué tome para estar alucinando de esta manera?" House se sentó en el banquillo, de nuevo

"¿Alucinando? Yo hice esto" La mujer declaró.

"Claro, por que usted controla el espacio tiempo ¿verdad? De seguro cabalga en su unicornio también"

House estiro los brazos. "Solo voy a esperar a que se me pase el efecto"

"No me tienes respeto, a pesar de lo que puedo hacer" la mujer se levanto y se paró justo enfrente de House. "Te haré desaparecer, viajaras hacia a tras por el tiempo, hasta ser borrado de la existencia. La única forma de evitarlo es que Lisa Cuddy te de un beso"

House no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa burlona. "Por favor, viajar en el tiempo es imposible, hasta mis alucinaciones…

* * *

"…saben eso" House se encontraba afuera de la casa de Cuddy. _¡¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?!_ La puerta se abrió.

"House, ¿Qué haces aquí? es tarde" Cuddy se encontraba en pijama.

"No lo se"

"House" Cuddy le puso la mano sobre el hombro. "Se que extrañas a Wilson, pero el va regresar, no te preocupes"

House recordó donde estaba, o más bien cuando.

Los 2 meses que Wilson se tomo de licencia después de la muerte de Amber.

"Cuddy…se que esto sonará raro…pero necesito que me beses" House decidió seguir el juego a su alucinación.

"¿Disculpa?" Cuddy abrió lo ojos con sorpresa.

"En la boca de preferencia, pero si te quieres poner creativa; por mi no hay problema" House agregó.

"House, ve a casa a descansar"

"¿No vas a besarme?"

"No, solo estás aquí porque extrañas a Wilson y crees que es gracioso molestarme" Cuddy regreso al interior de su casa. "Estarás bien House, el regresará" cerro la puerta.

House se dio la vuelta, y vio a la mujer.

"Esto es en serio ¿no es así?" House dijo con voz muy baja.

"Muy en serio." La mujer sonrió de manera tétrica, haciendo sentir inseguro a House.

"Puedo sentir un vació en el pecho, no es dolor…es frió" House se puso la mano sobre el corazón

"Una oportunidad menos, sigues retrocediendo"

"Si, pero ¿cuanto…

* * *

…tiempo?" House estaba en su oficina y Chase, Cameron y Foreman lo veían de manera extraña. "¿Trabajan para mi?" House les preguntó.

"Si" Chase fue el único en responder.

"Entonces ya se en que época estoy" los tres doctores compartieron miradas de confusión. "Ahora si me disculpa tengo que hacer que cierta decana me bese" House se dirigía a la oficina de Cuddy.

**Continuara…**

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo: Stacy y la universidad.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

House recorrió los pasillos del Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital del pasado; no mucho había cambiado. Las pinturas colgadas en las paredes eran las mismas, y las macetas estaban en el mismo lugar.

La oficina de Cuddy sin embargo, si había cambiado. Cuando House entró se tomo un momento para mirar a su alrededor. Su recuerdo o alucinación le parecía muy vivida. Ya no se acordaba de las paredes amarillas, de la mesita de centro y el antiguo escritorio. Y ahí estaba ella, Cuddy archivando un documento. House la admiro también. Su pelo era más largo en ese entonces.

"¿Qué quieres House?" Cuddy por fin rompió el silencio. House pensó su estrategia.

"Solo quería hablar contigo" House trato de sonar sincero.

"Tu nunca quieres hablar conmigo, al menos que quieras algo" Cuddy lo reto con la mirada.

_Demonios, había olvidado lo difícil que solía ser Cuddy conmigo. _ House se dijo a si mismo. "Tienes razón, si quiero algo…de ti" el doctor se acerco a ella, del otro lado del escritorio.

"House…" Cuddy le advirtió con el tono de voz. Él la ignoro y se acerco más a ella.

"Cuddy, quiero un beso" House puso su mano en la cintura de ella. Después de todo era solo un sueño, y no era la primera ni la última vez que House tenía sueños sobre Cuddy. Acerco sus labios a los de ella.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Stacy dijo con sorpresa cuando entró a la oficina. House y Cuddy voltearon a verla sin saber que hacer. "¿Ustedes?...¿Como pudier... ¡olvídenlo!" Stacy salió azotando la puerta de la oficina.

"Stacy espera" Cuddy grito y empujo a House para que se quitara del camino.

"¡Hey!, no se empuja a un lisiado" House se quejo. "Además ella es mi ex ¿Por qué TU quieres ir tras de ella?"

"Esta mañana Stacy me pregunto si había algo entre nosotros y le dije que no, ahora parezco una total mentirosa" Cuddy estaba enojada.

"Esta bien, calcule mal el tiempo en que estaba" House le dijo.

"¿Qué?" Cuddy no sabía que estaba pasando con House.

"Esta bien ya me calme" Stacy regresó a la oficina. Para la sorpresa de los dos. "No debí actuar así…"

"Pero…" Cuddy trato de excusarse

"No me interrumpas Lisa" Stacy levanto la una mano. "No debí actuar así, pero ustedes me pudieron haberme dicho"

"Nosotros no…" Cuddy intento otra vez.

"Digo todos somos adultos aquí, yo comprendería. No hay problema si ustedes salen juntos o lo que sea que hagan; además siempre sospeche algo."

"Tienes razón, estamos juntos es más, estamos comprometidos y ahora Cuddy me dará un beso para celebrar" House puso el brazo sobre el hombro de Cuddy.

"¡No!" Cuddy se quito el brazo de encima "Stacy, no se que le pasa a House. Te lo juro. No hay nada entre nosotros. El entro aquí y empezó a actuar raro."

"¿Es cierto Greg?" Stacy le pregunto.

House contemplo la escena: Stacy con las manos en la cintura y una mirada acusadora, a su lado Cuddy de brazos cruzados con una de esas miradas de enemistad.

"Solo para estar claros en el asunto" House hablo por fin "Las dos están enojadas conmigo ¿correcto?" Ambas mujeres no dijeron nada "Correcto… y ya no me vas a besar" House miro a Cuddy que acentuó aun más la mirada asesina. "¿Qué tal tu Stacy? ¿No?"

"Seguimos esperando una explicación Greg" Stacy habló una vez más

"¡Me vendría bien un salto en el tiempo ahora!... Y un vicodin" House grito de repente, nada paso. Cuddy y Stacy se le quedaron viendo aun más confundidas. House se encogió de hombros y simplemente salió de la oficina.

* * *

"Ese fue gracioso" la misteriosa mujer lo esperaba afuera.

"Eso" dijo House "No fue un recuerdo, eso nunca paso."

"Ocurrió justo ahora" la mujer trató de justificar

"En mi mente si, nunca en la vida real" House seguía sin creer.

"Entonces ¿Por que lo intentaste?, ¿Por qué pasar la molestia de enfrentarse a dos ex novias si tan solo es tu imaginación? ¿No sientes esa frialdad en el pecho?"

"Primero: lo intente porque solo estoy siguiendo mi sueño" House se exasperó "Segundo: Cuddy nunca fue mi novia, y tercero: la sensación es probablemente mi propio vomito que Wilson tendrá que limpiar cuando me encuentre tirado en mi departamento y me despierte"

"Tu no crees eso" la mujer volvió a mostrar su sonrisa perturbadora.

"Si, si lo creo, es más estoy…"

* * *

"…seguro" House se dio cuenta que no estaba en el hospital. Estaba en el exterior. Reconoció los edificios.

_Ann Arbor Michigan¸ _House pensó. _Al parecer regresé a la universidad_.

"Muchacho subes o no" House volteo a ver quien le hablaba. Era un taxista esperando para que el se subiera. House se agacho para verse en la ventana del auto. Se sorprendió al verse tan joven. Se alegro aun más al verse libre de su bastón. En su momento de placidez House dio un salto, solo porque era capaz de hacerlo.

"Vas a perder tu vuelo" el taxista volvió a hablar.

"¿Mi vuelo?" House trato de recordar, reviso su bolsillo y ahí estaba un boleto para Nueva York.

_Ya recuerdo, voy a N.Y. por mi primer trabajo importante. Esta es la mañana que dejé la universidad. Lo que significa que anoche estuve con Cuddy._

"Cambio de planes" House por fin se metió en el automóvil "Vamos a los dormitorios de la Universidad"

* * *

House se bajo a toda prisa del taxi, entró al edificio y subió los tres pisos con gran velocidad. Sabía exactamente donde estaba el cuarto de Cuddy.

"¡Cuddy!" golpeo la puerta "Cuddy abre soy House"

"Deja de hacer tanto ruido. No está, House" la estudiante del cuarto contiguo salio. A House le pareció familiar pero no recordaba el nombre. "Ya sabes que por las mañanas le gusta salir a correr en la pista de atletismo"

"Cierto" House empezó a correr pero la muchacha le grito.

"Creí que ya te habías ido a NY"

"Regresé por Cuddy" House siguió su camino. Saliendo del edificio el taxista le pregunto.

"¡Muchacho! ¿A dónde vas? No me has pagado"

"Quédese con mi maleta como garantía, regreso en un rato"

Si esto era solo una alucinación, era muy buena. House podía sentir el aire fresco golpeándolo en la cara y entrando a sus pulmones. El olor del césped recién cortado, los rayos de sol sobre su espalda, la sensación de sus rodillas cansándose a cada paso que daba. Le encantaba.

Por fin llego a la pista de atletismo. Reconoció a Cuddy de inmediato. Su corazón se acelero un poco más al verla. Era ella: Cuddy de veintitantos años. _Hermosa como siempre_. House se permitió halagarla aunque fuera solo en su mente.

"¡Cuddy!" House corrió hacia ella e hizo algo que, en su actual condición, nunca podría hacer. La sorprendió tomándola en sus brazos y cargándola.

"¿¡House?!" Cuddy lo miro con asombro. "¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en NY"

"Cuddy, déjame explicarte algo, cuando un hombre tan guapo como yo, te toma en sus brazos, lo correcto es besarlo con gratitud; no preguntarle insignificancias" House la bajó.

"Hace 3 horas me despedí de ti, dijiste que probablemente nunca nos veríamos otra vez, ibas a Nueva York" Cuddy se puso a un brazo de distancia de él

"Lo sé, se lo que dije, y se me fui, o si me voy" _Viajar en el tiempo hace conjugar verbos bastante dificil. _House se dijo así mismo "Es más tengo el boleto" House reviso su bolsillo pero el boleto no estaba. "De seguro lo perdí cuando corrí hasta acá"

"¿Me mentiste para que me acostara contigo House?" La mirada de Cuddy se volvio de tristeza.

"¿¡Que?! No" House respondió agraviado "Regrese por ti"

"¿Por mi? Anoche me dejaste claro que te ibas, que habías encontrado el trabajo mas genial de toda la costa Este" Cuddy se tomo un momento "Maldita sea House, usaste la rutina del soldado que se va a la guerra y quiere una ultima noche de amor"

"No…yo" House no sabía que decir, los ojos de Cuddy se llenaron de lagrimas. Pero no dejo salir ninguna.

"Adiós House" Cuddy se alejo de el.

* * *

"Ese no fue gracioso" la misteriosa mujer se encontraba a la derecha de el.

"Ella dijo que no había problema" House confesó. "Esa noche dijo que no había problema, que entendía que yo me fuera." House paso saliva. "Me acosté con ella y me fui a la mañana siguiente, yo… creo que de verdad la lastime" House frunció en le ceño y bajo la cabeza.

"Dale más crédito, no es tan fácil romper el corazón de esa mujer."

"Ya no quiero seguir este juego" House declaró "Quiero despertar"

"Lo siento, este juego no se acaba hasta que desaparezcas o ella te de un beso"

"¡Las situaciones en las que pones son imposibles, o esta enojada conmigo, o triste, o hay alguien más!" House gritaba a la mujer

"Solo dos oportunidades más"

"¡No, no quiero seguir…"

* * *

"…haciendo esto!" House se vio rodeado de gente y movimiento. Era un aeropuerto.

"¿Estas bien Greg?" Blythe House le pregunto a su hijo de 18 años de edad.

"¿Mamá?"

* * *

**Continuara**

En el siguiente capitulo Mamá y Papá House

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo es algo cursi, pero cuando me pregunta ¿por qué cursi?

Yo respondo: ¿Por qué no?

* * *

House observo a su madre, era muchísimo más joven a la última vez que la vio, en el funeral de su padre.

"¿Estas bien Greg?" Blythe House lo puso la mano en la frente. "Te ves muy pálido"

_Es porque estoy viajando en el tiempo y perdiendo pedazos de mi vida mamá. _"Estoy bien mamá" House contesto lo apropiado

"Gregory esta bien Blythe" John House hablo haciendo voltear la cabeza de inmediato a House. La última vez que lo vio fue en un ataúd. "Déjalo en paz. Además el es que va a ser doctor"

_Ya recuerdo; este es el día en que me fui a la Universidad, les rogué a mis papás que me dejaran ir solo._

"De seguro solo esta nervioso" Blythe le dio una caricia maternal en la mejilla. "Mejor siéntate, todavía falta media hora para tu vuelo" House obedeció a su madre y se sentó en la banca del aeropuerto.

_Esto no tiene sentido, no conocí a Cuddy hasta Michigan, después de haber sido expulsado de Hopkins. Faltan años para eso. O este sueño/alucinación/jodida del subconsciente ha decidió cambiar de dirección y molestarme respecto a mis padres. _House se hundió en sus pensamientos cuando escucho claramente entre el murmuro del lugar.

"Lisa, ven a ver esto" una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y rizados grito desde la tienda de revistas del aeropuerto.

"Ya voy" una pre-adolescente contesto el llamado. La jovencita también tenía el pelo negro y rizado, con unos ojos azul claro y una blanca tez.

House sonrió ante la vista de la pequeña Cuddy._ No puedo creerlo. Es ella. _ House se levantó de su asiento.

"¿A donde vas?" su padre le preguntó.

"A ver las revistas" House contesto sin voltearlo a ver.

"Esta bien, no te tardes" John ordenó.

"No señor" House puso el odio por su padre para después. Se acerco a las hermanas Cuddy. La pequeña estaba en el piso leyendo una historieta y Lisa hojeaba las revistas de estrellas juveniles.

"Hola" House dijo tímidamente. Cuddy le sonrió pero no regreso el saludo. _Genial, cree que soy un pervertido. _"Soy Gregory" House estiro la mano.

"Lisa" Cuddy no le tomo la mano.

"¿Vas de viaje?" _ Esa fue una estupida pregunta_. Recapacitó House

"Si" Cuddy dejo la revista y se fue a ver tazas de recuerdo.

_Maldita sea, cree que la estoy acosando. _"Yo voy a la universidad, a la universidad John Hopkins. ¿Has oído de esa escuela?" Cuddy negó con la cabeza. "Estudiare para ser médico…doctor"

"¿En serio? Yo también quiero ser doctora" Cuddy tomo interés en la platica. "¿Fue difícil entrar a la facultad?"

"No, yo tengo buen promedio. ¿Qué tal tu promedio?" House sonrió. Esto era surrealista y al mismo tiempo tierno.

"soy la mejor de mi clase" Cuddy se sentía orgullosa de sus logros escolares.

"¿Y no tienes problema con ver sangre?" House inquirió.

"Para nada, el verano pasado mi hermana se abrió la cabeza y yo detuve la hemorragia hasta que la ambulancia llegó" Cuddy nunca le había contado esa historia.

"Admirable"

"¿Y ya sabes que especialidad quieres?" Cuddy preguntó

"Si, quiero ser nefrólogo, y después volverme un diagnosticador certificado"

"Nefrólogo es de los riñones ¿verdad?" House asintió "Pero no se que es un diagnosticador es"

"Las enfermedades tienen distintos síntomas, de acuerdo a los que se presenten, es lo que tienes. A veces, incluso con los exámenes y pruebas, no se sabe que tiene una persona; y yo quiero dedicarme a…a resolver lo que los demás no puede. Eso es un diagnosticador" Cuddy estaba fascinada con la platica de medicina.

"Lisa, nos habla mi mamá" la menor de las hermanas Cuddy interrumpió el momento.

"Ah…esta bien, dile que ya voy" Cuddy mando a su hermana. "Bueno, nos vemos" Hubo un silencio.

"Espera" House le dijo. "Se que sonara muy extraño, pero ¿podrías darme un beso de buena suerte?" Cuddy se quedo atónita. "En la mejilla, simplemente un pequeño beso en la mejilla"

"¿Qué edad tienes?" Cuddy preguntó

"18" House se le sobrevino una idea. "Es que…nunca tuve novia. Y me voy lejos, de mi casa, de mis padres y solo me gustaría un beso de buena suerte de una linda chica"

"Esta bien" Cuddy le sonrió nerviosamente. No podía resistir aquellos ojos azules.

"Esta bien" House se agacho para que le pudiera dar el beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" el papá de Cuddy llego a interrumpir. "Tu hermana dijo que estabas hablando con un tipo" el papá de Cuddy la tomo de la muñeca y la puso de tras de el. "¿Qué hacía con mi hija?"

_Ahora nada, dentro de 10 años no quiere saber lo que hago con su hija._ "Solo platicaba" House contesto lo apropiado otra vez. "con permiso" House regreso a sentarse junto a sus papás.

"Estuviste cerca esta vez." la mujer apareció otra vez frente al joven House. "Te queda solo otro intento"

"¿Otro? Ya no puedo ir más atrás. Me pase mi niñez viajando por todo el país y el mundo. Al menos que resulte que Cuddy pasaba sus vacaciones en Egipto cuando tenía 5 años. No veo como…"

* * *

"…sea posible" House cerró los ojos ante la brillantez del nuevo lugar donde estaba.

"¡Greg cuidado!" un niño gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde. Una pelota de béisbol golpeó a House en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Al abrir lo ojos vio borroso por un momento. "Greg ¿estas bien hijo?" House enfoco y reconoció a su padre.

"Si" contesto quedamente.

"Muy bien" John House levantó a su hijo y le sacudió la tierra de manera brusca. "Caminando se te quita Greg" y con un empujón mandó a House fuera del campo de juego.

House camino hasta una banca, estaba totalmente confundido. Su cabeza retumbaba del golpe, no podía coordinar sus pensamientos. Y un sentimiento de inminente pérdida lo abrumaba. Sentado en la banca puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

"¿Estas bien?" Una anciana con una niña de la mano se acercó a House.

"Me golpeo una pelota de béisbol"

"Déjame ver" la señora reviso la cabeza de House. "Debes ponerte hielo, o se te hará un chichón"

"Si" House contesto sin ganas. No noto a la pequeña niña justo a su lado.

"¿Te duele?" la niñita pregunto con su tierna voz. House solo asintió. Para su sorpresa la niña le dio, espontáneamente, un beso en la frente.

"Lisa, ¿Qué haces cariño?" la anciana habló. "Disculpa a mi nieta, cree que todo se cura con un beso"

House solo sonrió. Con ese beso todo tuvo sentido otra vez.

**Por concluir…**

**

* * *

  
**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eso fue muy tierno" la mujer y House estaban de regreso en el cuarto #2 de la clínica.

"¿Eso fue real?" House preguntó

"Lo fue para ti." La mujer señalo a House "Lo importante es qué harás ahora"

"Lo primero es deshacerme de ti Bruja Cósmica" House saco de su libreta de recetas, para darle la medicina.

"¿Bruja cósmica? Esa era Janis Joplin" la mujer tomo el papel."Éramos buenas amigas"

"Seguro que sí" House respondió sarcásticamente. Antes de abrir la puerta para irse.

"Un momento…" la mujer lo detuvo. "¿Tengo un resfriado? ¿Eso es todo?"

"Si" House cerró la puerta.

* * *

House abrió, sin tocar, la puerta de la oficina de Cuddy.

"Todavía tienes horas en la clínica House" Cuddy dijo sin voltearlo a ver. Estaba sentada en su nuevo sofá.

"¿Tienes una abuela en Florida que visitabas de pequeña?" House preguntó

"¿Qué?" Cuddy volteo a verlo. House solo se le quedo viendo sin decir nada. "Si…¿Cómo supiste de…"

"No importa" House la interrumpió. Antes de hablar tomo un gran respiro. "¿Qué paso contigo hoy?" Era una pregunta sincera, sin burlas. Cuddy lo captó.

"Nada…una paciente mía murió" Cuddy

"¿En el camino de mi oficina, a la tuya?"

"Ya estaba desahuciada" Cuddy masajeo su sien "Tenía 8 años, sus padres son grandes donadores del hospital, así que querían que yo fuera su doctora. Hace 2 días la di de alta porque era su cumpleaños y no quería pasarlo en el hospital" la mirada de Cuddy se entristeció "recibí el mensaje de que falleció cuando bajaba en el elevador"

"No podías salvarla" House ofreció el consejo obvio, que tantas veces le habían dicho a él.

"No es eso. Yo…sus padres sabían que iba a morir, y le daban su dinero al hospital. Y yo solo…No sé. Debía haber estado con ella"

Silencio de los dos. Ambos recapacitaban lo dicho. House se acercó a ella. Talvez demasiado para lo acostumbrado a su relación.

"Tu siempre has estado conmigo en los momentos malos de mi vida" House se rasco la barba. "Ahora que lo pienso, talvez me traes mala suerte Cuddy"

"Se supone que me debes hacer sentir mejor" Cuddy

House la sorprendió dándole un beso en la frente. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"A decir verdad me siento confundida" Cuddy realmente lo estaba.

"Bueno, lo intenté" House encogió los hombros. "Seguiré con la clínica" salio de la oficina. Aunque no se lo pudiera decir, le fascinaba que Cuddy estuviera en su vida.

* * *

"Debió besarlo" la mujer de grises y largos cabellos y extraña vestimenta le dijo a Cuddy

"¿¡Cómo entró aquí?!" Cuddy pregunto ante la aparición.

"No se tienen muchas oportunidades en la vida, debe aprovecharlas" La mujer hizo señales con las manos en el aire

"Llamaré a seguridad" Cuddy amenazó.

"Al parecer no entienden al destino" La mujer sonrió. "Déjeme mostrarle doctora"

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

Lo sé, lo sé este es el final más ambiguo y anticlimático que he escrito. Pueden quejarse escribiendo una review.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
